The present invention relates to refueling of aircraft having thereon vent dumps, and, particularly, relates to means connected to the vent dumps to prevent fuel spills and recovery of any excess liquid fuel and vapors release during refueling.
Many existing aircraft, especially, fighter aircraft, have wing vent/dump outlets thereon, typically two per aircraft. A pressure relief valve placed between the vent/dump outlet and the fuel tank if actuated allows vapor and/or fuel to be release from the aircraft. There is presently no means for controlling the release and releases are a present concern because of the safety hazard and damage to the environment. The need for rapid turn-around of fighter aircraft is weighted against these concerns. The attachment of complex handling systems or extensive modifications of present aircraft are negative factors in addressing these concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,844 discloses a pressure fueling adaptor able to input fuel and defuel in separate modes. The problem of venting and dumping are not addressed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,133 discloses a means for fueling military type aircraft which have high wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,272 discloses a typical type of refueling tanker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,912 discloses a means of connecting headspace of a tank to be filled with the headspace of a tanker truck.
Thus, there exists a need for a means of preventing vapor venting and fuel dumping from an aircraft having a vent/dump outlet.